Cambios Repentinos
by Girl-Musik
Summary: solo lean...
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana poco inusual, ya que la banda de Shane se encontraba en una lucha contra Twist y Nachos en la caverna Futuria.

-Alguien expliquenme ¿que rayos pasa aqui? - Grito Kord

-Twist decidio atacar la caverna! - Grito Trixie mientras disparava a Bluster a un grupo de matones de Blakk

Esta lucha empezo hace 10 minutos- dijo Pronto

Debemos detenerlos- dijo Eli- escuche que tienen una nueva babosa

**10 minutos antes en Instalaciones Blakk...**

El Doctor Blakk se encontraba en su escritorio con dos babosas malvadas, la primera era como todas las demas exepto que tenia unas espinas que recorrian su espalda y la segunda tenia espinas pero mas pequeñas.

TWIST! - grito Blakk llamando a su aprendis, este aparecio con un semblante serio.

Digame señor- dijo el rubio

Nesecito que llames la atencion a la banda de Shane y le dispares a Eli y a Trixie con estas dos babosas-

Bien, pero que babosas son? - pregunto el rubio observando a los pequeños "mounstruos"

Son babosas nominas- dijo Blakk- tienes el poder de cambiar el sexo al adversario, ahora vete-

**En el presente...**

Twist debia dispararle al Shane con una de las babosas, tomo la mas pequeña, la cargo y espero el momento preciso para dispararsela, Nachos tenia la otra babosa, esta debia dirigirse a la Sting.

En ese momento Eli decidio atacar a Twist con Burpy, era su oportunidad; el rubio disparo la babosa quien esquivo la infierno y golpeo al Shane.

Eli! - grito Trixie desde una roca y decidio salir a buscar al joven, en ese momento la otra babosa golpeo a la pelirroja arrogandola a unos arbustos.

Vamos! - grito Twist en un abrir y serrar los ojos todos los hombres de Blakk .

Eli! Trixie! Donde estan? - gritaba Kord

Por aqui! - Se eschucho una voz

Eli? - dijo el gigante azul

Pss no soy tu abuela- retruco la voz- porque mi voz esta aguda? - de repente salio entre los arbustos una joven de cabellos negro-azulados y unos hermosos ojos azules, esta tenia la ropa de Eli, pero le quedava grande.

Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo una voz masculina, de ahi salio un joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, poseia la ropa de Trixie, pero se notaba a simple vista que le quedava ajustada.

Oh oh- dijo Pronto

Que sucede? - pregunto la joven. Entonces miro sus manos, no eran sus manos fuertes de hombre, si no eran delicadas y finas. El joven pelirrojo tambuen observo sus manos, estas eran grandes y fuertes.

Ambos se pusieron cara a cara y de ellos salio un gran grito que se escucho hasta la superficie.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!-

**Jeje… Ni si quiera se de donde salio esto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anteriormente en Cambios repentinos…**

_Que sucede? - pregunto la joven. Entonces miro sus manos, no eran sus manos fuertes de hombre, si no eran delicadas y finas. El joven pelirrojo tambien observo sus manos, estas eran grandes y fuertes._

_Ambos se pusieron cara a cara y de ellos salio un gran grito que se escucho hasta la superficie._

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡SOY UNA CHICA! - gritaba "la" Shane mientras mirava su cuerpo con mucha atención, su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, piernas torneadas y curvas definidas, para ser un chico trasformado en chica era bastante bonita. Trixie había crecido en tamaño, tenía el cuerpo parecido al de Eli excepto que tenía menos músculos, sus coletas habían desaparecido dejando un cabello rojo como el fuego pero más corto pero aún conservaba su fleco.

Ambos estaban en shock, ¿Qué les había pasado? Eli parecía estar aterrorizado, el joven no imaginaba si se quedaría así para siempre.

Ya tranquilos- decía Kord.

Kord tiene razón, debemos calmarnos- decía Eli- seguramente fue las babosas que nos dispararon Twist y Nachos.

Debemos encontrar la cura pronto, no quiero estar así para siempre- dijo Trixie con una cara de asco y temor.

Ok pero primero NADIE debe saber que estan así- decía Kord.

Es cierto, pero necesitaran nombres nuevos- dijo Pronto- para ti Eli, que tal… AH! Ya se Erina.

Sí, me gusta- dijo Erina.

Y a ti… Tadeo- dijo Kord

Tadeo? Enserio- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de poco ánimo.

No me mires así, fue el primero que se me vino a la mente- se excusó el troll.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a buscar a sus arsenales, pero estas no se les acercaron, ya que a ellas eran desconocidos, no sabían quiénes eran realmente así que ellas fueron en la meca de Kord. Después de un largo viaje llegaron al refugio.

Tadeo decidio prestarle ropa a Erina y viceversa, al final Tadeo salio con una ropa similar al del Shane, Erina salio con la misma ropa que Trixie pero no podía atarse una coleta.

Agg, esto es imposible- decía Erina.

Déjame ayudarte- dijo Tadeo mientras tomaba un peine comenzaba a peinar a la joven. Cuando el pelirrojo pasó sus manos por el cabello negro-azulado sintió la suavidad y comenzó a formarse un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica no tardo en notarlo.

Emm… gracias- dijo Erina.

De nada- dijo Tadeo aun sonrojado.

Iré a buscar a Burpy- dijo la Shane

La jovencita salio al patio trasero y vio a sus babosas, estas buscaban a su dueño alteradas, la Shane se acercó lentamente hacia ellas, estas al verla se alejaron pero Burpy se quedó viendo a la joven pues tenía un gran parecido a su dueño, ella acaricio la cabecita de la babosa infierno, esta se asombró ya que sus manos eran tan suaves que lograba que la babosa ronroneaba.

Hola amigo, ahora si me recuerdas- decía mientras la pequeña se subía a su hombro- espero no estar así para siempre- mientras la babosa pensaba "espero que la suavidad de sus manos no se valla".

Creo que saldré un rato- dijo Erina mientras subía a su meca-lobo y se dirigía a la caverna comercial, al llegar paso por una florería y vio unas rosas, ella se acercó tomo una y olio su aroma, eso logro sacar una sonrisa. Entonces sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella, era nada menos que Billy este se le acerco y con una sonrisa coqueta le coloco la rosa en su cabello.

¿Qué quieres idiota?- dijo ella totalmente molesta sacándose la rosa.

Tranquila muñequita- dijo el rubio

¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo ella acercándosele dando una cachetada dejándole los 5 dedos bien marcados. En eso apareció Tadeo y al ver la escena solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Adivinare él te coqueteo no es así?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa risueña.

Sip el pobre no la vio venir- dijo la Shane- oye tienes admiradoras- dijo ella y era cierto ya que había un grupo de chicas observando detenidamente al joven pelirrojo con atención. En eso una de ellas se le acerco y susurro algo en el oído de Tadeo y besando la mejilla, Erina sintió algo doloroso, de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ya que al ser una chica era más sensible que lo normal, entonces decidio salir del lugar, fue a su meca y se dirijo al refugio mientras Tadeo trataba de alcanzarla, pero de repente apareció Twist y disparo una babosa carnero malvada directo a la joven.

AHH!-

Erina!

Continuara…

**Creo q es la primera vez q actualizo en un dia… No creen?**


End file.
